The invention generally relates to light armored vehicles having weapons systems located within a turret shell or cupola on the upper portion of the vehicle. The turret shell rotates on bearings to facilitate movement of the weapons systems throughout 360 degrees arc for firing on any target in any position relative to the light armored vehicle. A portion of the turret suspended includes a turret basket suspended within the vehicle and typically having two seats, one for the gunner and one for the commander, to operate the weapons system as well as other vehicle equipment. Mechanisms for rotating the turret, driving the weapons systems to the desired azimuth and elevating or depressing the weapons system to the desired attitude are located within the turret basket. The power source on the other hand for operating these systems is often located within the portion of the vehicle stationary with respect to the turret. Consequently, the delivery of power whether it be electrical, hydraulic or pneumatic must be through a moving coupling mechanism to provide for delivery from a stationary source to rotatable elements of the turret assembly.
Conventional systems for effecting this transfer of power, at least from an electrical source, have included a vertically oriented cylinder extending into the personnel basket or cage but fixed to the vehicle body. The cage, configured to rotate about the cylinder, engages a number of commutators spaced vertically along the cylinder length which completely circumscribe the cylinder for contact by brushes fixed to the turret assembly. These brushes are supported on a carrier which telescopes over the vertical cylinder such that electrical power delivered from a stationary source in the vehicle to the commutators can be transferred to the rotating brushes as the cage rotates about the cylinder. Electrical equipment within the cage is connected through respective brushes to communicate the electrical power source delivered to each of the commutators. Other sources of power such as hydraulic systems and pneumatic systems are delivered through a similar operation of rotative and stationary elements extending well into the cage.
The system described above, it has been found, encompasses a substantial volume within the cage depriving the personnel of needed space and forcing outward placement of other equipment. For example, when an ammunition box is used, it often must be configured and placed within the cage to circumscribe the vertically oriented cylinder carrying the commutators. As a result, the ammunition cannot be stored properly.
The invention described in this application overcomes many of the problems associated with delivering electricity and other power sources from a stationary source within the vehicle through a rotatable mechanism to other elements within the cage. This is accomplished with a substantially lower profile than has been achieved before facilitating the convenient operation and replacement of equipment within the cage. For example, an ammunition box can be utilized which extends linearly through the center of rotation for the cage, thus maximizing the space for other equipment. The brushes for engaging the electrical source equipment are removable such that easy replacement can be made to accommodate different types of equipment. Similarly, hydraulic and pneumatic equipment can be delivered through the center of the low profile system discussed above without incursion on the savings in space and other efficiencies described above.
The above has been a general description of some features and advantages of applicant's invention in comparison with some deficiencies of what has been done before. Other advantages will be more fully appreciated from the detailed discussion of the preferred embodiment which follows.